Scars
by TuckedAway
Summary: Bella is with James, a vampire who claims to be a "vegetarian" who has no problem changing her. She has dreams of another vampire named Edward, warning her about James being dangerous. Will Bella come to fall in love with this strange vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I always went with the flow. My dad Charlie always allowed me to do that. He says: "Bella, flow like the water that is being chased by the wind" I listened to that. He was the best. My mom, she couldn't stand me anymore. She wouldn't call, or anything. Charlie was there for me. He let me do anything. He was almost the best guy in the world, next to James.

James is my vampire boyfriend. I know, that is probably weird to you. James ran into me one day, and the next, I was in love. He told me that he was a vampire last year. I should be scared, but I'm surprisingly not. He makes me feel safe, and he makes me feel special. His white as a ghost skin just makes him even more beautiful. The way he can run just as fast as lightning makes me feel wild. I am in love with him. He tells me everything, and I tell him even more. This only makes our lives stronger. He says that his entire time as a vampire he has been waiting for someone like me. He says he will do my will. I am planning on asking him to turn me into a vampire on my birthday, this September.

I was lying on my bed, in my newly decorated room. My friends decided that it needed a total makeover. They don't know about James, and so I decided to let them do what they want, since I have been keeping over half of my life from them a secret. I wish I could tell them everything. It would be so nice to tell them even more than everything, but James said that he could be killed, again, if I told them. I would never wish for that to happen.

I looked up at my ceiling, and wished that James could be with me. We spend most of our time in my room, just sitting and staring at each other. I memorize every feature of his face, his body, his locks of hair. I closed my eyes, but instead of seeing James, like I normally do, I see a guy, white as a ghost skin, bronze, messy hair. He is running like the wind is after him. He is faster than the wind. He reaches me. "Don't," his words are spoken slowly, in the softest and most beautiful voice I have ever imagined. "Trust" this guy is beautiful. "Him," He breathes on me, "Bella" it smells like my favorite smell, nature.

I open my eyes immediately. Was this guy talking about James? Why wouldn't I trust James? He was my entire life. The point of living. I wanted to become like James. Was this man warning me not to. I had the urge to close my eyes and see him again. I closed my eyes tight, but the strangely beautiful boy did not appear. I waited. No sign of him.

I open my eyes again. Instead of my usual giggle, I practically scream at the sight of James at the foot of my bed. "Something wrong?" He says in his wonderful voice. "Bella, my love. Are you scared?" He asked me.

I shook my head no. "You are not as scary as you think" I say. I blink, and for the split millisecond, I see the boy. "he is" he whispers to me. I look around my room. "I need to breathe." I say,

Before I knew it I was on James' back, practically floating through the air. I can breathe now. I close my eyes, taking in the rush. The strange guy is back. He is whispering something to me so lightly, that I cannot even hear what he is saying. I sigh, and open my eyes. I look down at James, and close my eyes again. This time I see James, he is on top of my. I hear screaming, and realize that I am the one screaming. James is smiling. His smile is different. I can see, fangs, with blood dripping from them. I look down at my wrist, and see blood, pouring from it. I open my eyes.

I open my eyes. He had stopped running. I look up into James' eyes. They are red. "James," I say to him. "You need to go catch a deer." He does not hunt people, he hunts animals instead. That is what he told me. "Bring me home, please." I kiss his cheek, and close my eyes. I see nothing. I open them to see my room. The new room. I look around it once more. I walk over to my desk to see a post it on my computer. It is a virtual one, like a screen saver. It says:

Don't trust Him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I back away from the computer screen. It goes blank. What is going on? Don't trust who? James? Why wouldn't I trust James? I love him, don't I? I should trust the person I love. He wouldn't dare hurt me, even if that is his nature. He says he is a different kind of vampire, and so is his sister Victoria. They wouldn't hurt me. He is always so careful, with every touch, every kiss. He says that he wants my blood to stay exactly the way it is. But I should be careful. Maybe James should stay a distance away for a while

I run to my window and shut it. This was definitely not a time to be welcoming vampires. James knows that if my window is shut that I need to be alone. I run to my bed and jump on it. I close my eyes and see him again. Not James, this other guy. He is opening his mouth, like he is about to speak. Nothing comes out of his cherry red lips. What is going on? How many vampires can I deal with at a time? "I need to get out of this room" I say to myself. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I'm too afraid to shut my eyes when I am washing my hair. I don't want to see that vampire again, but at the same time I long to see him.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I walk to my room and put on my red sweatpants and a big white tee shirt. I walk back to the bathroom. I comb my hair in the mirror. I look at my reflection. Then, I see him. The bronze hair is beautiful. It is messy, but it looks so good on him. His skin is paler than a ghost. I turn around, but no one is there. I turn back to the mirror. I close my eyes, and when I open, there he is. He reaches towards me, and I stand still. He touches me, and I shiver. It was like electricity ran through us. I turn around, but he isn't there anymore. I don't even know if this vampire is after me or not. I should call James and have him sleep over. Don't worry, Charlie doesn't have to know.

I think about it, and maybe I should leave James alone. He probably is hunting animals right now. His eyes usually are a very light shade of red, but when they are dark red, James said to stay away then. He says that the dark red means that he desperately needs a deer or something. It isn't that bad, when you think about it. It isn't like he is eating my friends. He is hunting animals. I used to be an animal lover, but after I met James, I changed that. I learned not to get attached to everything. James tells me that he would change me if he wanted to. He says that he just has to bite me once. I used to be scared about that, but not anymore. I know that he wouldn't hurt me, not ever.

But I think about this other vampire. His eyes weren't red. They weren't even close Not one bit. They were… bronze. He was sort of beautiful. His hair was perfectly messy, his jaw was firm, but soft. His lips were cherry red, but it didn't even look like lipstick. It looked like, blood. Woah. I just spooked myself out right there. He might be like James. A "vegetarian". But he didn't look exactly like James. Other than the white as a ghost skin color, he looked different.

I close my eyes again, hoping to see this vampire again. He doesn't come. Why is it that every time I want to see him, he wont come. I want to see his beautiful face again. James' looks so hard, but his looks soft, but strong. I lay on my bed. I look up at my yellow ceiling. I definitely need to get some new friends, ones with some color sense. I laughed to myself. Oh well.

In this small town of Forks, there isn't that big of a friend selection. There isn't that many people that live here. There is one family that is just moving here. The Cullen's. The father is a doctor, and he got asked to come work here. There's purposively five teens, all adopted. That's what Jessica told me anyway. I closed my eyes again, and this time, I see him. The only thing I focus on are his eyes. His bronze eyes.

That is so weird. Why are they a different color? I can't even begin to think about this. This vampire is scaring me. I walk back over to my computer, thinking. What is this vampire's name? Where does he live? Who is he? I am just so interested in vampires now. They're entire culture. I love how James strives to be a "vegetarian" It is so great. I click my computer's mouse. What is his name? I think again. Another virtual post it shows up. It says: Edward Cullen.


End file.
